The present invention relates to a method of controlling front and/or rear spoilers.
DE 38 28 752 A1 describes an electronic spoiler adjustment controlled by driving parameters and which is used to always optimally stabilize a vehicle as a function of driving speed, turning, acceleration or braking. All the driving parameters that are important for an optimum setting angle of the spoilers are sent to a control and regulating unit where they are processed in realtime operation to yield an optimum setting angle of the spoiler.